Subtract. $8 - 3.79 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8 - 3.79\\\\ &=8.00 - 3.79\\\\ &=800\text{ hundredths} - 379\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=421\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=4.21 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ $9$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{7}{\cancel{8}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ $9$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $.$ $2$ $1$ $8 - 3.79 = 4.21$